The Bet
by Dragon132
Summary: Percy is too scared to kiss Annabeth, until Thalia makes a certain bet with him that has Nico hanging in the middle.
1. The Bet

**_This is based off of the episode of Regular Show (I forgot what its called), but it would most likely be 2-3 chapters long. I might make a sequel of this._**

* * *

**_Nico's Pov._**

Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and I just got back from the movies, Thalia and I went inside while Percy stayed behind outside saying bye to Annabeth his 'crush'.

"Hey Thalia want to go spy on Percy and Annabeth to see if they make out already?" I asked as the daughter of Zeus grinned and nodded before coming with me to the window to watch them. I watched as they talked and for a minute it looked like they were about to kiss until seaweed brain here ruined it by hugging her in an awkward hug. Man is it that hard to kiss a girl? Really? I sighed and went back to the couch along with Thalia and started whistling casually as Percy walked in.

"Hey guys!" Percy said while looking at our expressions. "Something up?"

"Dude you didn't kiss her!" I exclaimed as his eyes widened, oops. Did that come out the wrong way?

"Oh my gods were you watching me?!" He asked. Well, i'm screwed.

"Percy come on, just tell Annabeth how you feel already." Thalia said impatiently. "She already knows you like her and she likes you too!"

"Annabeth likes me?" Percy asked as I face palmed. God he is an idiot.

"No Percy, She just kissed you on your fourth quest, yells at you for letting girls flirt with you, invited you to the fire works show, made out with you underwater, turns down being a huntress, and deals with you everyday because she only likes you as a friend." I explained leaving him with a blank expression.

"What?" He asked, why do I even try?

"Oh my gods Percy! Lets make a bet!" Thalia suggested leaving me wondering what her devious mind has.

"What kind of bet?" He asked as she just smirked, it looks like its a bad bet.

"You have until Friday to kiss Annabeth on the lips! And if you do it, Nico will wear a diaper for a whole week!" She said, wait what?

"What?! Why me? Its your bet!" I said as she pointed a sword at me.

"Just go with it.", She whispered threateningly and I nodded, I may be the son of Hades, but she is just ferocious.

"Nico? Wearing a diaper for a week? Your on!" He said while grinning, Oh boy there goes my pride.

"But, if you lose, _you _have to wear the diaper for the week!" She said as his face fell, and I grinned. Why you ask? Because I know he's gonna chicken out.

"I don't know..", He started, oh now he's hesitant.

"Come on Kelp Head! It's a win-win if you kiss her!" Thalia said. "You kiss the girl of your dreams, and you see Nico walk around in nothing but a diaper for a week!" She said as I rolled my eyes, dramatic much?

"Alright i'll take that bet!" Percy said as he shook her hand. Hopefully he chickens out, its days like this where I wish I can just have normal friends.

* * *

**_Sorry its short, thats the introduction! Next chapter will be longer, It will take place in Percy and Annabeth's date._**


	2. Of Love and Diapers

**_Second and Last chapter, Yay~_**

* * *

_Percys Pov_

I was on the phone with Annabeth, I was hoping to ask her to go catch a movie with me as soon as possible. I can't lose this bet. Well, Annabeth isn't just a bet to me, she's more but hopefully she won't know right?

_"Seaweed Brain? You there?" _She asked me as I snapped out of my trance.

"Um, Yeah. So are you free to go out to watch a movie sometime?" I asked while blushing.

_"Percy Jackson are you asking me out?" _She asked while giggling.

"No. I mean yes! I mean..um..", I started as I heard Annabeth just giggle like crazy.

_"Alright, hows Friday? Thats the only time I have off between school work, clubs, architecture and watching my little brothers." _She said,Shit! Thats the deadline. But I couldn't say no. I had till twelve at night until the bet is over.

"Alright sounds like a plan." I said with a small sigh.

_"Awesome, see you then seaweed brain."_, She said before hanging up. I sighed and put my phone down. I am going to go through some massive training on how to kiss a girl.

**_-Time Skip to the Date-_**

I was wearing a plain green muscle shirt along with a jean jacket over it, I looked down at my simple blue jeans and shoes. And I was stressing with my date. I sighed and knocked on Annabeth's door.

"Coming!" I heard a voice call and the door opened to see Annabeth, god she looked gorgeous with a somple shirt and jeans. She even had lip gloss on. She looked stunning.

"Whoa..", I said as she giggled and tugged on my arm.

"Are you ready?" She asked as I nodded before leading her to my car and opening the passenger door for her.

"Thank you..", She said while going in as I nodded and closed the door once she was in. I soon went in the driver seat and started up my car and drove us to the movies.

"Hey look at this...Its a romantic comedy..", I said trying to get a nice movie to erm..you know.

"Oh my gods! I didn't know Ted was out!" Annabeth said while looking at a movie poster with the creepiest looking teddy bear i've ever seen.

"Yeah it is..Now how about I get the tickets to see this movie instead?" I suggested while pointing to it.

"Awww..Coming on Seaweed Brain! Lets see Ted! Please?" Annabeth asked while tugging my arm gently, I looked at her eyes and groaned then handed the money to the guy.

"Two tickets to see Ted." I said with a defeated sigh as Annabeth just smiled happily. We watched the movie and might I say it was terrible. What kind of movie has a teddy bear drinking and smoking? And don't get me started with those women in there all into that bears fuzzy parts. The Movie ended and we both went outside only to be in between three different people making out. It made me sick, have they no shame?

"Wow, These people don't have any shame." I said trying to get a conversation started, she nodded while crossing her arms.

"Yeah I know, I mean get a room right?" She said as I nodded shyly.

"Erm, yeah...room.", I said nervously while looking down, she noticed and said this.

"Well its getting late, I better get home." Annabeth said making my eyes widen.

"Wait! What time is it?" I asked as she looked at the time.

"Its about eleven why?" She said, yes! Theres still time!

"There's one more place I want to take you!" I said as she just sighed but nodded. I drove her to a small park with a lake. It looked beautiful at night.

"Wow, Its beautiful..", Annabeth said while getting out, I stayed in, I need to kiss her but to make sure I don't screw up i'm taking some mints.

"Yeah, go ahead and look at it, i'll be right there." I said as she shrugged before going, I looked in my pocket and put some mints in my mouth and chewed on it.

"Don't over do it dude." A voice said from behind my seat, I jumped and got riptide ready only to see it was Nico.

"Nico? What are you doing here?!" I asked him as he shrugged.

"I wanted to see you screw this up." He said with a grin as I rolled my eyes.

"Well i'm not! I'll kiss her, and you'll be in a diaper!" I said as I heard a gasp. I looked up the window to see Annabeth, did she hear everything?

"You..You were using me?!" She yelled as I flinched, Nico shrunk down while eating a donut.

"Annabeth, No! It was just a bet so I could have more co-" I started until she cut me off.

"Wait? It was a bet?! So this date means nothing to you?!" She asked me with tears in her eyes, did I upset her?, She then left and ran off.

"Wait! Annabeth!" I said while running after her, I caught up to her only to be stopped by some wild owls.

"What Percy?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry! Just let me explain!" I said while trying to shoo away the owls.

"Explain then, and hurry up." She said while crossing her arms still not looking at me.

"You see! Thalia made a bet with me to see if I kiss you before Friday night at midnight! I wanted to kiss you though! Because I really like you but I was having trouble doing it because I get nervous all the time! Now you hate me and I have to wear a diaper for a week!" I said as she unfolded her arms and looked at me.

"What time is it?" She asked leaving me confused.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What time is it?" She asked calmly as I looked at my watch miserably.

"11:59. Why?" I asked as she turned towards me and sighed before walking towards me.

"Theres still time then.", She said while walking towards me slowly, I gulped as the owls started flying away the closer she got, I even started getting hotter, my cheeks also got red.

"O-okay..", I stuttered as her face was only inches away from mine, I started to close my eyes and lean in expecting her soft lips on mine. But instead she grabbed me by my hair and pulled my ear towards her mouth.

"Good luck wearing a diaper, seaweed brain." She said with a smirk as my watched beeped off my alarm, as proof that it was midnight, and I had lost the bet.

**_One day__ Later_**

"Ha! ha! ha!" Nico and Thalia laughed as I we walked to school, me being shirtless and pantless, wearing nothing but a baby's diaper.(thankfully clean though) But I didn't care, I was actually happy. I would rather wear a diaper for the rest of my life then to be without Annabeth.

"Kelp Head? Why are you smiling? Your supposed to be miserable!" Thalia said with a pout as I just chuckled ignoring stares from everyone at school. I looked and saw Annabeth as she walked towards us, She gave me a wink before talking to Thalia. See? Maybe there is hope for me after all.

* * *

**_And, The end. I might make an alternative chapter for when Percy actually wins the bet instead of losing. So all you Nico lovers can see him in a diaper xD but it depends if anyone likes this short story anyways._**


	3. Alternative Ending

_**Due to great comments on this, I decided to make the Alternative ending to this story. It will have some minor Thalico. Also this takes place after the movies, instead of the lake Percy takes Annabeth to his apartment.**_

* * *

_Percy's Pov_

After the movie I was driving towards my mom's apartment. I had to win this bet and get Annabeth to know my true feelings. I sighed while running a hand through my hair once we got there and looked at her.

"Here we are." I said while climbing out of the car along with her. She smiled and looked at me.

"Yeah, but may I ask why are we here?" She asked with a hint of curiosity, I sighed and looked at her.

"Well...let's just go inside...a-and i'll tell you." I said while holding back my fear. We went inside and I led her towards the couch as she looked at me confused.

"Something wrong Percy?" She asked. I can tell she was worried since she called me by my real name. I decided, what else do I have to lose?

"I..I have to confess something to you..", I started while looking at my shoes shyly.

"yes?" She asked wanting me to continue. I sighed, even if I did change the subject Annabeth Chase won't let the first one go by so easily.

"I..I like you Annabeth Chase! a lot! like more then a friend!" I blurted out while gripping the couch cushions. She looked at me stunned before grinning. Great, she was probably going to laugh at me. But she did something that surprised me, she kissed ME! Her lips were so soft, they even tasted like cherries. Sweet, sweet cherries. I smiled against her lips and kissed back but eventually we both pulled apart after hearing some noises. I looked back to see Nico and Thalia falling out of the closet.

"I can't believe you actually confessed!" Thalia said while getting up as Nico just stayed down there completely shocked.

"And I can't believe you guys would actually spy on us!" Annabeth shot back as I just smiled. Thalia sighed, she probably knew if she told Annabeth the real reason then she wouldn't be with me, then Thalia would get it, then Nico would get it.

"Well..We love spying!" Thalia said as Nico finally got up. I sighed and looked at Annabeth.

"Since...You like me too, do you maybe want to go get some lunch?" I asked as she pretended to think but smiled.

"I would love to." She said before kissing my cheek and leaving. I smiled dopey like before looking at Nico with a small grin.

"So, Nico. What size diaper do you wear?" I asked as he just shrugged with a blush.

"Urm..I don't know. But I don't mind wearing a diaper bro..", Nico said while blushing which has me thinking. The ghost king not minding wearing a diaper? Something must have happened in that closet.

_*Closet Incident*Nico's Pov*_

_"Oh my gods..he's confessing..Now I have to wear a stupid diaper!" I said while clenching a nearby coat roughly. Thalia rolled her eyes and looked at me._

_"Oh come on Nico...We helped Percy that what really matters." She said as I scoffed. Of course when i'm the one getting the punishment._

_"I still don't like it." I said stubbornly as she rolled her eyes, she suddenly grabbed my shirt and kissed me square in the lips for a short second before pushing me away._

_"Theres more where that came from if you shut up and wear the stupid diaper." She said while smirking as I can only nod. I swear I was blushing..its embarrassing but I couldn't help it..._

_*Closet scene Over*_

_**One Day Later.**_

"I still can't believe your doing this." Percy said while walking. As promised I wore nothing but a diaper. But I did have my backpack on as well as I did need it.

"lets just say Thalia convinced me alright?" I said while blushing. And its either he knew I was lying or he knows Thalia like the back of his hand. I kinda think he knew both.

"She kissed you didn't she?" He asked as I just started blushing more before bowing my head down.

"Maybe." I simply said before ditching him ignoring the wolf whistles from a group of pretty girls. I heard Percy chuckle before actually getting inside the building. I saw Thalia and smiled before one thing happened that made everyone just stare like they have never seen a man naked.

My diaper had fell off. In front of every kid, teacher...and most importantly. Thalia.

* * *

_**And done. I might make a real story that is based after this. If I get positive reviews then I of course would consider it.**_


End file.
